Midnight Snack
by Akai-neechan
Summary: Jaden loves fried shrimp and everybody knows that. But what they don't know about are his not-so-legаl midnight trips to the cafeteria. And what happens when the thief is cаught with his hand in the shrimp jar? Spiritshipping aka JadenxJesse.


**Title**: Midnight Snack  
**Author**: Akai-neechan  
**Summary**: Jaden loves fried shrimp and everybody knows that. But what they don't know about are his not-so-legal midnight trips to the cafeteria. And what happens when the thief is caught with his hand in the shrimp jar?  
**Corrections**: Last corrections made on 02.01.2012

_**A/N**: I'm sorry for not updating the other JxJ story today, but this popped out of nowhere and just HAD to be typed! I'll do all in my power to provide you with the next chapter by tomorrow, and for now, enjoy this randomness!_

-.-.-

**Midnight Snack**

-.-.-

Another night was passing over Duel Academy as the moon hung in the sky over the Slifer Red Dorms. Everyone was sound asleep in their rooms awaiting the next day.

Well, almost everyone.

Sneaking out of the cafeteria door, a certain brunette closed it carefully, holding a small bundle in his hands. He then smirked to himself, turning around and walking triumphally with his prey.

'_Piece of cake! They'll never catch me!'_

He pushed down the urge to chuckle darkly to himself and just as he was about to make his first step a hand stretched before him, palm resting on the wall. He quickly jumped and turned with his back to said wall, hiding the bundle behind his back, staring wide eyed at the other standing in front of him.

"What're you doing here, Jaden?"

Right before him, in all his glory, stood none other but Jesse Andersen, holding one hand next to him and leaning forwards just slightly.

Something in the current situation just didn't seem right. And no, it wasn't the fact that the chocolate haired boy was caught in the middle of stealing food. It was something about that look in the other's eyes that made him want to just shoot forward and…

Yes, Jaden indeed had a crush on his friend. He would never admit it, though, since he didn't want to risk the other rejecting him and ruining their friendship. So he kept it all in, hoping it was just a temporary state and he'd forget about it soon.

But in moments like this… Was the other even realizing how hard it was for Jaden to hold himself back?

"Eh, nothing really." He beamed an innocent smile towards his blue haired companion. "Just going out for a walk."

"At this time of night?" Jesse raised an eyebrow. "I'm not buying it. If you're stealing food then the least you can do is share!"

There he was again, staring at him with that slight smile and challenging look in his eyes. What did he want? To get raped? 'Couse Jaden sure felt ready to do him that favor! He was practically asking for it, being so handsome and irresistible.

Ah, why did he always have to think such things? He knew he was blushing, he could feel his face all heated up… Thank Ra it was dark and Jesse couldn't tell. He couldn't, right?

"Well, you know I'd never say no to some company!" Masking his uneasiness with a smile was something Jaden was good at and as he beamed towards his friend, he tried his best to calm himself and regain his old facial color.

"Great then!" the blue haired boy seamed to lighten up considerably as he leaned back and left Jaden enough breathing space before catching his hand and dragging him down the hall. "I know the perfect spot to go and enjoy the food! Come on!"

Jaden sighed quietly, making sure the other didn't realize as he left himself be dragged out of the dorm and up towards the roof.

Seriously, sometimes he had the feeling Jesse was teasing him! But he couldn't be, right? It was just an innocent show of friendship affection and the other boy didn't know how much it was getting to him... right?

Before he realized what had happened, though, Jesse had quickly gotten him up the roof and sat him down.

"Now, how about that shrimp you stole, Mr. Midnight Snacker?" The playful grin looked so good on his moonlight lighted face… "Jay, what are you staring at?"

"Huh?" Was he really staring? Damn it! "Ah, nothing, just wondered how you guessed it was shrimp."

"Isn't it obvious?" The other laughed, putting him at ease. "What else would you steal from the cafeteria, anyway?"

"Hm, I don't know, what else is there?"

The two boys laughed at that and Jaden laid the bundle on the ground and revealed its contents which were properly guessed by his friend. He quickly grabbed the first piece of shrimp and started chewing on it with a delighted expression on his face. He turned his face to the sky, noting that Jesse had jumped on the food as well.

"So, what were you doing up, anyway?"

"Hm?" with the tail of the tasty shrimp poking out of his mouth, the bluenette blinked at him. Jaden could hardly keep himself from squeaking like a fangirl at how cute he was like that. Once he was done with his meal, though, the master of the Crystal Beasts smiled at him and casually waved his hand around, "Oh, nothing, just heard someone sneaking outside and decided to see who it was."

"Caught you there, I didn't even go past your door!" with those words Jaden grabbed the shrimp his friend was just aiming at and after biting off part of it, added: "What were you really doing up at this time?"

"Will it satisfy you if I said I was stalking you?" Jesse grinned slightly, helping himself to another piece. "Besides, you must be glad I was the one to catch you, if it was anyone else they would just have bribed you to give them everything so that they wouldn't tell on you."

"You're right about that one."

There. It was just a friendly conversation. Nothing more, nothing less. Jesse hadn't been teasing him – how could he? He had no idea of the brunette's feelings, after all. He'd never let them out. It was way too risky.

They continued chatting for some time, sitting comfortably on the roof and munching the stolen shrimp, before they settled on staring at the sky for a little while. Then suddenly…

"Hay, that's not fair!" Jaden turned towards his friend, half a shrimp sticking out of his mouth. "That was the last one! We were supposed to share them equally, you know."

Trying desperately to say something the chocolate haired boy found out that talking with a full mouth was just as hard as it sounded, but his attempts were immediately stopped by the most unexpected and shocking action from his friend.

Without any sign or warning Jesse leaned forward, taking the end of the treat that was sticking out of the others mouth and bit it off, his lips slightly brushing against his friend's, before leaning back with a look that yelled 'now we're even'.

Jaden couldn't move. He could feel his face burn with all of the blood rushing toward it and just stood there, so frozen in shock that he couldn't even chew the food in his mouth. He was sure his face was redder that his jacket but could do nothing about it right now.

What the hell was that! If that wasn't teasing, then he didn't know what it was! Jesse was just messing with him! He had almost kissed him! KISSED him! Even best friends didn't do that, right?

"What's up Jay, cat got your tongue?" A low chuckle was heard from the other boy, snapping the Slifer out of his raging thoughts.

'_No, not a cat, YOU did!'_

Oh, how hard it was not to yell that straight to his face…

Still, Jaden had to keep himself from doing that. How was he supposed to explain himself I he snapped, anyway? Jesse would probably just be terrified with all the things he could blur out and would leave him. No, he couldn't have it that way! He couldn't lose Jesse over something stupid as this. He had to keep himself back, just a little while longer!

"Ah, Jess, now that we're done what do you say we get back?" The shrimp was finally chewed up and swallowed and he managed to somewhat lessen the blush. Saying that the boy stood up a little bit too quickly and turned towards his friend.

"Huh? Sure, if you insist," The other one shrugged, before extending his hand. "A little help?"

Without the slightest hesitation, Jaden grabbed his hand and started pulling him up, when sudden pain rushed through his foot making him yelp.

The series of actions that followed were too fast for him to really understand. There was something like a try from Jesse to get up, a jump, a reel, the feeling of his body hitting something and… Jesse's face inches from his own.

"Now, now, Jay, have you ever heard of something called personal space?"

He was lying on top of Jesse. HE was on top of JESSE! How the hell did that happen!

Jaden tried to say something, he really did, but nothing but indistinguishable sounds emerged from his throat. His face burned for what seemed to be the millionth time that night as he just stared.

What was wrong with him! First he was caught while sneaking another midnight snack, then Jesse caught him staring, then he spaced out and blushed again and again… And now THIS!

Seeing his horrified expression Jesse smirked from beneath him eying him curiously with a strange look in his eyes. Jaden wasn't sure whether that look meant something good or not, but it sent shivers down his spine.

"I thought not," the words were hardly above a whisper as those emerald orbs kept their piercing gaze directed at his chocolate eyes. Jesse brought his head up just slightly as their noses touched lightly, before saying: "But don't worry, I haven't either."

Jaden panicked. If he didn't get off of him NOW he was going to do something he would probably regret dearly later. Just when he started to move back and off of his friend a strong hand wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place, before another grabbed his collar and pulled him down.

Suddenly time seamed to stop as he felt his lips crash against Jesse's in a mindfogging kiss. Wide brown eyes stared at half lidded emerald ones and he could feel the hand releasing his collar and traveling down, feeling his chest through his clothes.

All common sense left him at that moment as he allowed himself to be consumed by the moment, closing his eyes and interlacing his finger into the blue hair of the boy beneath him, leaning as much as possible into his touch, craving for more.

Jesse seemed more than glad to receive this reaction as he lightly licked Jaden's bottom lip requesting access. The brunette parted his lips obediently and a soft moan escaped from his throat when his crush's tongue started exploring his mouth. As the master of the Crystal Beasts moved his hands up under his shirt, he shuddered a little but let another moan out.

The kiss became more passionate and heated, however they had to part for much needed oxygen too soon for Jaden's liking. He finally reopened his eyes and stared at the boy beneath him, feeling his hot breath on his own lips. The other slipped his hands from under his shirt and wrapped them around his waist.

"What a night," muttered Jaden in between pants as his mind tried to somehow comprehend what had just happened.

The way Jesse chuckled at that sent pleasant shivers down his spine as that same strange look appeared in the other's eyes.

"It's a little too early to be saying that, Jay," With a sudden motion the chocolate haired boy found himself pinned against the roof underneath the other duelist's body. Jesse's head leaned down next to his and his breath seamed to get caught in his chest as the next words reached him in a husky whisper:

"The real fun is just beginning."


End file.
